Scream: TNG 4
Scream: TNG 4 takes place after TNG 3. Jessica asks Fifi if she really was a Ghostface serial killer? She says yes Jessica is horrified and says they can't be friends before Fifi can tell her that it was her alter ego Mimi who did the killing. Sam, Ben and Carmen investigate cop killings which are being committed by a another Ghostface killer. Sam also continue to investigate Judy's murder despite Captain Lawson's objections. Judy's killer is revealed but she won't be caught yet. Cast Amber Heard As Jessica Mitchell Emma Bell as Fifi/Mimi Mone Matthew Lillard as Det Matthew Lillard Anthony Mackie as Det Ben Dennison Florencia Lozano as Carmen Ramierez Roger Haworth as Victor Lawson Emmy Rossum As Cecily Randolph Trevor St John as LT Rob Miller Jared Padalecki as Officer Nick Cain Grace Park as Officer Bobbi Chin Justin Timberlake as Officer J.T. Barnes Holly Robinson-Peete as Mary Thomas Survivors Jessica Mitchell Fifi/Mimi Mone Det Sam Macher Det Carmen Ramierez Captain Victor Lawson Ghostfaces Cecily Randolph-She was furious that she was turned down as a candidate for the Police Academy because she was mentally unstable Judy's killer Hayden Panetierre As Kirby Reed Author's note I will explain why I made Kirby Judy's killer in the epilogue.She is not a Ghostface. Deaths Det Ben Dennison-Cecily killed him at home,she came up from behind him when he was watching the 1980 version of Friday the 13th and slit his throat as he lay gurgling on the ground she went over to where the TV wason the cart and pushed it so it would land on his head. Bobbi Chin-Cecily killed her when she saw a car pulled over when it's trunk up,she looked in the driver side saw no one inside then she went around to the passenger side to see if they went down into the woods when suddenly Cecily came running up to her and stabbed her in the forehead she then dragged the body in to the woods and continued to stab her. It turned out that the Academy had accepted Bobbi instead of her. Lt Rob Miller-She killed him by attacking him when he got into his car she stabbed him in the chest and worked her way up to his face she rammed her knife into his mouth then she took his badge which wasn his belt and shoved it into his mouth,she then took his gun. Mary Thomas-Cecily killed her so she could get a police officer to show up at the scene which was at a dark parking lot late at night. Officer J.T. Barnes- He was who responded to the call she shot him 6 times 5 in the chest once in the head with Rob's gun. Officer Nick Cain- Cecily killed him because he was boyfriend and she didn't think he fought hard enough for her to get into the academy. Cecily Randolph-Sam Macher shot her to death when she tried to attack Carmen in the police parking lot. Epilogue The reason I made Kirby Judy's killer was because I thought it would be more shocking to make it someone who the audience knew and cared about and they would want to see what happens next. Kirby's MO-She is very upset that everyone has forgiven Fifi for killing their friends just because she has a split personalty. It turned out hat she was only pretending to be Fifi's friend after she found out that Fifi was a serial killer.No one forgave Jill for what she did ,she thinks people shouldn't forgive Fifi either and she wants to show that Fifi can't be trusted. She will do other things that will make Fifi look even guilter. Jessica will start to realize slowly that while Fifi is a very dangerous young woman she isn't evil and she will help Sam again in his investigation to find Judy's real killer. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein